The present invention relates to a film image read apparatus which allows a monitor such as a TV set or personal computer to display a photographic image on a film having a recording portion for recording data other than image data.
Recently, cameras for taking photographs by using IX240 films and the like, which have magnetic recording portions, have come into widespread use. Various film read apparatuses for reading images on developed films and displaying them on monitors and the like have also been proposed.
In such a conventional film image read apparatus, regardless of the metering mode in which the camera used for photographing operation was set, a film image in a specific area is measured to adjust the electronic shutter of the CCD, the iris, and the gain.
In the above conventional film image read apparatus, however, if the metering scheme of the apparatus differs from that of the camera used for photographing operation, an object image looking good on a film may not look right on a monitor.
Assume that the camera performs partial metering for an object in a backlight condition, the appropriately exposed film image is read by the CCD with averaging metering, and the film image read with average metering is displayed on the monitor. In this case, a dark object image is displayed as if the object in the backlight condition was photographed with averaging metering. FIG. 8 shows this state.
Referring to FIG. 8, reference symbol (a) denotes the image displayed on the finder of the camera, and (b) and (c), the film images obtained by appropriately photographing the object upon backlight correction. Since correction is performed in accordance with the object, the background is very bright. Reference symbol (d) denotes the image obtained by reading the film image data by the CCD with averaging metering. This object image is underexposed.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and has as its object to provide a film image read apparatus which allows a monitor to reproduce a film image in accordance with the intention of the photographer, a control method therefor, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
To solve the above problems and achieve the above object, a film image read apparatus of the present invention, according to its first aspect, is characterized by comprising:
information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, and control means for, when the read predetermined information includes metering mode information for photographing operation, controlling the switching means to switch the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the metering mode information.
A film image read apparatus of the present invention, according to its second aspect, is characterized by comprising:
information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, and control means for, when the read predetermined information includes flash information indicating whether flash means was used in photographing operation, controlling the switching means to switch the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the flash information.
A film image read apparatus of the present invention, according to its third aspect, is characterized by comprising:
information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, and control means for, when the read predetermined information includes backlight determination information in photographing operation, controlling the switching means to switch the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the backlight determination information.
A film image read apparatus of the present invention, according to its fourth aspect, is characterized by comprising:
information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, switching means for metering areas of the metering means for the film image, and control means for, when the read predetermined information includes exposure correction amount information in photographing operation, controlling the switching means to switch the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the exposure correction amount information.
A method of controlling a film image read apparatus of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its first aspect.
There is provided a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, comprising: when the read predetermined information includes metering mode information for photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the metering mode information.
A method of controlling a film image read apparatus of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its second aspect.
There is provided a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, comprising: when the read predetermined information includes flash information indicating whether flash means was used in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the flash information.
A method of controlling a film image read apparatus of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its third aspect.
There is provided a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, comprising: when the read predetermined information includes backlight determination information in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the backlight determination information.
A method of controlling a film image read apparatus of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its fourth aspect.
There is provided a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, comprising: when the read predetermined information includes exposure correction amount information in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the exposure correction amount information.
A storage medium of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its first aspect.
There is provided a storage medium storing a control program for controlling a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, the control program comprising a code of the step of, when the read predetermined information includes metering mode information in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the metering mode information.
A storage medium of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its second aspect.
There is provided a storage medium storing a control program for controlling a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, the control program comprising a code of the step of, when the read predetermined information includes flash information indicating whether flash means was used in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the flash information.
A storage medium of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its third aspect.
There is provided a storage medium storing a control program for controlling a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, the control program comprising a code of the step of, when the read predetermined information includes backlight determination information in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the backlight determination information.
A storage medium of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its fourth aspect.
There is provided a storage medium storing a control program for controlling a method of controlling a film image read apparatus including information read means for reading predetermined information, other than image information, which is recorded on a film, image read means for reading an illuminated film image, metering means for metering the illuminated film image, and switching means for switching metering areas of the metering means for the film image, the control program comprising a code of the step of, when the read predetermined information includes exposure correction amount information in photographing operation, switching the metering areas for the film image in accordance with the exposure correction amount information.
An image processing apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising:
read means for reading image information and exposure condition data in a photograph operation from a storage medium, and image processing means for performing a predetermined image processing operation on image information in predetermined different image areas on the basis of the exposure condition data read by the read means.
An image processing method of the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
reading image information and exposure condition data in a photograph operation from a storage medium, and performing a predetermined image processing operation on image information in predetermined different image areas on the basis of the exposure condition data read in the step of reading.
A storage medium of the present invention is characterized as follows according to its fifth aspect.
There is provided a storage medium storing a control program for image processing, the control program comprising: a code of the step of reading image information and exposure condition data in a photograph operation from a storage medium, and a code of the step of performing a predetermined image processing operation on image information in predetermined different image areas on the basis of the exposure condition data read in the step of reading.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.